Breaking Point
by CSIMiamiLove
Summary: When Horatio falls victim to one of the many holes in Miami's justice system, his infamous composure runs out. Sequel to Lonely But Not.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

The sun was rising high above the Rickenbacker Causeway as Horatio's dark Cadillac made its way across the large breezeway. After spending a solid week on leave with Calleigh and her children, a boyish grin held strong on his well rested face. Coming home to the vibrant smiles of Austin and Patty with his beautiful Bullet Girl standing right next to him brought a brightness into his life that he had lost since Marisol's tragic passing.

He came out his thoughts as the traffic ahead began to loosen up. After getting past the morning rush, he turned into the exit lane of the causeway and made his way towards the lab.

He parked in his usual spot and walked inside to clock in. Paula offered him a smile while she changed his status to 'On Duty' atop the employee board. Once she finished, he wandered off to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. He had plenty of time to kill, so he gladly took up a seat on the nearby couch. To his surprise, Calleigh walked in right as he sat down.

The pair exchanged smiles as she joined him on the sofa. Even with the Southern beauty's loving presence, Horatio couldn't shake the unusual feeling of worry from his heart. Something just didn't feel right to him. He pushed aside his own concerns and directed his attention to Calleigh.

"Good morning sweetheart. I trust you slept well?" The Lieutenant shifted his body towards her and plastered a caring grin on his face.

"I slept very well, thank you Handsome! How are you this morning?" She beamed.

"Wonderful, now that you're here."

The way he tilted his head in it's infamous position and the thunderous rumble of his voice when he spoke sent a chill down her spine. The redhead slid his hand over hers and delicately ran a thumb over her bare palm. While it was a small gesture, she appreciated his tender care very much.

They spent what seemed like an eternity with each other while Horatio continued to softly caress the Bullet Girl's hand. Time didn't matter to them, for they had plenty of it to spare before they had to breakaway to start the workday.

With a quick glance at his watch, the Caine man regrettably pulled his hand away.

"Sweetheart, it's about that time." They both stood from their spot on the couch with understandable disappointment. Calleigh lifted her purse onto her shoulder and as she turned to leave, the redhead devilishly whispered, "I love you" into her ear. She peeked over her shoulder quickly with a devious smirk of her own.

"I love you too, Handsome."

Their eyes met one last time and she left for the Ballistics lab. With a sigh, the Lieutenant gravitated to his office to start on work of his own.

* * *

Lunch had flew by without Horatio having anything but a tepid cup of coffee to nourish his drained belly. Never the less, he ignored his stomach's protest and focused on the lab reports in front of him. Impatience nagged at him as he awaited uniforms to bring in their prime suspect.

He despondently shook his head at the images replaying in his mind from one of the most brutal crime scenes he'd ever faced. His cobalt eyes screwed themselves shut in reminiscence.

_He remembered pulling up to the reasonably sized suburban home just a week after returning to the lab. His heart sank as he got out of the Hummer to see several distraught uniforms just about doubling over in shock. One of them leaned up against his cruiser, a handkerchief covering his mouth. He removed it as the Caine man approached. _

_"How bad is it, Halstead?" He questioned the patrolman sincerely. The young officer's head bobbed back and forth in sadness._

_"Lieutenant, I know how long you've been doing this for, but I am not kidding when I tell you not to go in there. It's horrifying...we've never seen anything this bad." _

_Horatio stood for a moment before nodding to the man. A second Crime Scene Investigation vehicle pulled up behind them and Eric Delko walked towards the officers, kit in hand. _

_"We'll take it from here, okay? Hang in there Halstead." _

_Officer Halstead wandered over the other uniforms and gave them the go-ahead to leave. On his way back to his own squad car, he requested one thing from the two CSI's._

_"You guys do what you do best and catch the son-of-a-bitch that did this." While Delko had yet to be fully briefed, he understood the request all too well. The redhead spoke with a vengeance to his promising words._

_"You can count on it."  
_

Until that day, Horatio had been certain that he'd bared witness to almost every hellish capability of Miami's most violent criminals. For him and CSI Delko, being seasoned investigators for 10 years and then some did not matter once they crossed the crime scene tape surrounding the desolate home.

_Almost immediately, an obscenity hissed from the Cuban detective's mouth. The Lieutenant himself released an inevitable gasp at the carnage before them. Partially coagulated blood streaked across nearly every visible square inch of the living room that they stood in. Two school bags sat on the coffee table, the still arms of a brother and sister sprawled over them in agony. Sheets of math homework were recognizable, but only just. Eric was ready to question where the parents were, but he unpleasantly found his answer behind the couch. The only present guardian appeared to be a father figure. Judging by the small memorial card perched on the entertainment center, this man had lost his wife 3 years ago.  
_

_"Jesus, H," was all that Delko could say. Suddenly, Calleigh appeared and just as quickly as she had entered, she had to turn back around and leave. Horatio slid off his latex gloves before running after her. _

_She held her hand over her mouth and tried her hardest not to let the nauseating scene get the best of her. She heard a familiar voice calling her name and looked up once her superior came around the corner._

_"Calleigh are you alright?" He chided while sitting next to her on the curb. It took her a moment to catch a reasonable breath, but eventually, she composed herself._

_"I think so. I didn't think anything of it, Horatio. I guess I didn't prepare myself enough. I'm sorry." Her expression feigned regret, yet he was quick to soothe her anxiety._

_"You know what, I don't want you to worry about it, Sweetheart. It happens to all of us. When you're ready, it looks as though the victims were shot multiple times. I noticed a few stray bullets here and there, so that will help us." _

_He gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and then went back inside to assist Eric. In all, the group of three would spend half the day processing the massacre. No matter how tired, or hungry they got, they didn't stop for anything. _

The redheaded Lieutenant withdrew from his thoughts when his phone rang. Horatio abruptly left his office and headed straight for Interrogation.

He had a suspect to question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I appreciate the good feedback on my first chapter. Here's hoping that you'll enjoy this one :)  
**

Horatio took a moment to get up to speed on the details of his suspect's arrest before entering the interrogation room. He looked past the glass separating him from the monster on the opposite side. Every piece of evidence that they had, no matter how miniscule, pointed directly to Sam Rodrigo. The aquatic hue of the redhead's eyes darkened in rage. He'd give anything to wipe the wry smirk off of the young criminal's face.

With one last deep breath, he swung open the door and steeled himself, tossing quite the infamous glare across the room. A sickening vibe of pride hovered around Rodrigo.

Horatio broke off of his vicious stare and bluntly dropped an open file folder in front of his suspect. Several detailed crime scene photos sprawled out onto the table. The lieutenant watched Rodrigo's eyes scan each one, his attention focused on them until his husky voice shattered the silence between them.

"Admiring your work, Sam?" He chided. The younger man chuckled, impressed by Horatio's sarcastic prying.

"You wish that I capped those bitches, Caine." The kid spat. The lieutenant dropped his gaze and let a smirk crawl into his features. He knew that they had a more than reasonable amount of evidence on Sam Rodrigo, and he wouldn't close the books on this case until justice was served for the family whose happy life was cut oh so short.

"Your record says otherwise, Mr. Rodrigo." The Hispanic criminal planted a confused scowl on his face, the Caine man seeing through his little act like cellophane. Nonchalantly, Horatio lightly strolled around the room, ending up behind the Latino. Sam Rodrigo ignored the police lieutenant, certain that the man wouldn't pull anything.

However, his certainty was short-lived. In an instant, the redheaded officer snatched a fistful of his suspect's short-cropped black hair and pulled him backwards. He made sure that he had his attention before continuing.

"Do you see the children in that photo, Rodrigo? Huh? How about their widowed father?" The redhead growled with a vengeance. He didn't loosen his grip for anything.

"Yeah I see them! Let me go you crazy son-of-a-bitch!" Rodrigo yelled. In response, Horatio let go. The young Hispanic man was left panting and undeniably pissed. The uniform in the corner of the room stood in a shocked stance. He'd never seen him lose his cool. There was always a first time for everything, but this came as a surprise to the veteran officer.

"Tell me what happened, Sam. Now." The Caine man's anger showed through the clenched muscles in his face. After regaining his breathing pattern, Sam Rodrigo spoke up.

"I was walkin 'round the block, and I saw the kids get off the bus. After they got inside, I went behind their house, and picked the lock on the back door. Figured I could scare them a little, score some cash and get outta there."

"But it didn't go that way, did it?" For a second, Sam seemed regretful. But Horatio knew better not to by the ruse of a long-term piece of scum.

"The kids and their old man started to freak out, and I told them to sit down. They wouldn't shut up, so I panicked. That's when I shot 'em all."

Lieutenant Caine had heard enough. The enraged fire burning in his eyes continued to smolder. Before leaving the room, Horatio managed to leave the insolent murderer with a few words of his own.

"I hope that the faces of that family haunt you until the day you die. Get him out of my sight."

* * *

Horatio sat in the cool air of his office filing paperwork when an abrupt knock startled him. His eyes met with those of IAB Sargent Melissa Weatherly, a former protegé of Rick Stetler. The redheaded lieutenant had yet to meet her, but judging by the never-ending rumors about her, it might have been a good thing.

"Sargent Weatherly, how can I help you?" He greeted her warmly. She cast him a harsh glare from the other side of his desk. Before he had the chance to say another word, she opened a folder and damn near slammed an item of paper directly before him.

"You've been a CSI for ten years and then some, Caine. Humor me. What is that called?" The woman gestured towards the copied document on the desk. Horatio held back a chuckle once he looked down.

"It's a chain of custody, Sargent. Forgive me, but what is this about?" Weatherly picked up on his familiar sarcasm and this time, she humored him.

"That CSI that you transferred from night shift a week ago. He worked processing on that case against Sam Rodrigo, right?"

"What are you insinuating, Miss Weatherly?"

"He violated the chain of custody, Lieutenant. The SA is requesting that your case be reviewed. Until then, Rodrigo walks."

Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing. The IAB Sargent plucked the paper from his hands, and gave him no room for argument. She left him fuming in his chair, and as soon as the door closed, the composure that he had always been known for flew out the window.

The previously emptied coffee mug that sat on his desk hit the wall and imploded, no doubt turning a few heads elsewhere. He slung his jacket over his shoulder, and ran out of the confines of his his office space. Quickly, he caught the attention of Calleigh Duquesne, and she knew something was terribly wrong. She called his name repeatedly, to absolutely no avail. Calleigh froze in the middle of the hallway at a loss for words.

The Bullet Girl tried with all of her will to mind her business, but her overwhelming concern trumped her own manners. Cal made her way to the locker room, and worried when she didn't see him there.

A group of interns scattered upon hearing the Duquesne woman order them out-of-the-way. Calleigh kept running, and didn't look back.

They watched as she made her way to the stairwell labeled "Parking Garage"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the second time in one day, the Caine man found himself speeding along the Causeway. But this time, it was in a rage-fueled stupor. The bands of sunlight shining through the clouds no longer held their own serene form. He swatted at the small feelings of petulance, not caring how childish his actions may have seemed.

The journey back home seemed to take forever, and in his eyes, it did. No matter how hard he tried, he could not contain his animosity. Of all the things a CSI could do to compromise a case, the chain of custody had been their downfall. It only angered him more that something so simple had been skipped over. The whole ordeal had awakened the demons that lingered from the Samantha Owens incident. As his mind wandered back to those unfortunate days, he found himself shaking his head in disgust. Today's turn of events only proved further that Miami's justice system was no longer what it used be.

Horatio fumbled with his keys for a moment before hastily making his way inside. The front door met a similar fate to that of his coffee cup, an audible _THUD _echoing through his house, and no doubt the neighborhood. With the door shut behind him, Horatio wasted no more time.

The dark suitcase sat at end of the bed opened as the Lieutenant piled his clothing and favored amenities inside. He went to shut it, but stopped himself. The sun had crept into the room, causing the golden badge on his belt to gleam.

Horatio pulled it from its place and did nothing but stare. Despondently, he removed his service weapon and ID, and they too joined his badge in the suitcase.

While he knew that his decision was bittersweet, he knew it was for the better too. For presumably the last time, he walked into the kitchen, suitcase in tow.

* * *

Calleigh reached the last step leading out to the parking garage and caught her breath. She vaulted the door open and her eyes frantically searched the lot for Horatio's car. When she didn't see it, she checked the row of department issue Hummers.

_All accounted for, _she thought. At a complete loss, she climbed into her own Hummer, and sped out of the garage. In response to the honks of protest from other drivers, she flicked on the lights and sirens and revved the large SUV to its max.

Watching Horatio viciously storm from his office and disappear the way he did scared her. Whatever the cause, she knew it had to be big. Coming up on his house at last, she cut the siren, and pulled into the driveway. Her repetitive knocks went unanswered, leaving her no choice but to use her emergency key.

The house was eerily silent minus the desperate calls from the Bullet Girl. Calleigh wandered into the kitchen and caught sight of a note on the granite-top counter. Hot tears threatened to spill over the rims of her eyes as she began to read.

_Calleigh,_

_I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be first to find this. I'm sorry you had to see me act the way I did back at the lab. After ten years of hard work, I just can't stand to see anymore criminals be set free. I've decided to go back home to Queens. A change of scenery is bound to do some good in this old man's life. I hope you'll understand my reason for leaving. With warmest regards, and all of my love,_

_Horatio._

Calleigh set the note back on the counter top and made a break for her vehicle. She refused to let him go without a fight. The rubber of her tires squealed on the pavement as she peeled out of the driveway. Determined to stop him in his tracks, she fished her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial.

"This is CSI Duquesne, I need a BOLO put out on a black 2013 Cadillac ATS, plates D29 H53C. Be advised, driver is not dangerous."

The blonde Ballistics expert figured that she would never hear the end of it for making such a bold move, but at the moment, she didn't care. Miami International Airport was less than fifteen minutes away while riding the Dolphin Expressway. For the time being, she hoped and prayed that her BOLO would turn up good results.

The Hummer was pushed to its limits en route to the airport, all the while attracting the attention of some very unhappy commuters. Large jetliners passed overhead, nearly drowning out the sudden radio static inside the vehicle.

"CSI Unit be advised; suspect vehicle has been spotted entering Miami International Airport. Waiting for further instruction."

Calleigh pressed the accelerator closer to the floor and the sirens and lights came alive again. Thinking quickly, the Bullet Girl grabbed for the handheld set and voiced her commands to the uniform on the other end.

"This is CSI One, move in and hold the driver until my arrival. ETA is about six minutes."

Horatio would likely put up a fight once she got there. _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I get there. Hopefully I can talk him out of this, _she thought to herself.

Cars swiftly cleared a path on the expressway and Calleigh prepared herself for quite the verbal onslaught. The redhead would be agitated at first, there was no doubt about it. She'd have to talk him down from his anger-fueled haze.

The flashing overheads of a Miami-Dade County Police cruiser stuck out in the middle of the parking lot like a sore thumb, and so did the fuming lieutenant being restricted by the younger uniform.

Calleigh jumped from the driver's seat and joined the officer, completely prepared to argue with her superior.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The vicious scowl on Horatio's face did not go unnoticed by the blonde Ballistics expert. In fact, it was directed right towards her. A fiery glare did nothing to hold her back, for Calleigh planned to talk some sense into her lover and superior, no matter what.

She dismissed the uniform and he drove off, leaving the two standing silent in the parking lot. He stood by the back bumper of his car, the muscles in his face clenching with obvious anger. Calleigh crossed her arms across her chest, matching his own stance.

"What the hell were you thinking, Horatio? You had me worried sick, not to mention half of the lab!" Her words stung, but his agitation continued to smolder.

"I could ask you the same thing, Calleigh." He quickly retorted. The comment came as a shock to her, and she grew furious.

"Excuse me?"

"You put a BOLO out on me. You just couldn't leave it alone." The Lieutenant's words hit her like a gunshot to the chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I did it because I love you, Horatio!" The Bullet Girl yelled as her voice caught. Once he heard the pained tone in her words, his own heart ached.

The harsh expression marring Horatio's face melted away as he stepped forward. Abruptly, Calleigh threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't leave, Handsome. Please." She pleaded. While he felt the need to escape the pressures of the job, he couldn't help but hold back at the sight of his beautiful Ballistics expert.

They broke from the hug and green eyes met blue. The sincerity in her eyes broke his heart, and just when his mind was becoming unbearably conflicted, a rather extreme idea popped into his thoughts.

"Go with me." Was all he spoke. The surprise of those three little words registered on her face in an instant. The stillness between them was interrupted by a roaring jetliner above. It was only after it passed, that Calleigh murmured her own reply.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just up and leave the lab?" Horatio chuckled softly at her tense question.

"We'll get away from the lab for awhile, sweetheart. Remember those unused vacation days of ours?" A subtle smirk crossed his features.

The blonde CSI gave her superior a grin of her own before agreeing. They began to work out their ideal vacation before heading for the lab in their own vehicles.

* * *

After a brief meeting with the team announcing their short departure, Horatio and Calleigh headed towards the elevator. Before they could get on, Eric caught up to them and delivered the news that Horatio had longed for since the beginning of the team's prior case.

"H, did you hear about Sam Rodrigo?" The tall Cuban questioned.

"What about Sam Rodrigo, Eric?" Upon finding out that his boss hadn't been graced with such justifying news, Eric Delko enlightened his brother.

"He's going away for attempted murder. Patrol picked him up a few blocks from the scene with a gun in his waistband. It matched the bullet they recovered from the victim. We got him H."

The redheaded Lieutenant couldn't help but feel a sense of reward course through his veins. Even if it wasn't at the hands of the Lieutenant himself, Rodrigo would finally pay the price for his heinous crimes. But with the feeling of justification, came one of slight confusion.

"Did we do the processing on this case?" He couldn't help but worry. Especially considering the onslaught from IAB early this morning.

"About that.. your new transfer was suspended too. We got clearance to work the case after that. The captain terminated the IAB investigation."

Horatio exhaled the pent up tension inside of him. It was great relief to have order restored. However, it did not change the mind of the two reluctant CSI's.

"Well done, brother. I trust you'll keep the lab in order while we're gone?"

"Sure thing, H. You two have a good time."

The fellow CSI's exchanged friendly hugs before the elevator doors opened again. Eric Delko watched the happy couple walk into the car and disappear behind the doors.

* * *

The matters at the lab had been cleared up, but now came the task of explaining everything to Austin and Patty. Kenwall Duquesne had instantly agreed to watch over the kids, promising to be at one hundred percent while his daughter and her superior were in New York. Calleigh had been able to grow closer to her father since his last encounters with a bottle of Whiskey. The Southern lawyer had kicked some sense into himself, ridding his home of every drop of alcohol he could find.

Calleigh was very proud of her dad being as he hadn't touched a drink in over a year. Naturally, she found great trust in him.

The Caine man and his gorgeous Southern beauty waited for Austin and his sister to come home from school. Before long, the unmistakable laughter of two children made it's way to the front door. With a turn of a key, they were greeted with happy smiles from across the room.

"Hey you guys! How was school?" Calleigh chided. One by one, the kids gave their loving guardians a sincere hug.

"It was great! We went out for recess and had Popsicles!" Austin informed them with excitement and Patty nodded cheerfully. After setting their backpacks on the floor, they joined Horatio and Calleigh on the couch.

"There's something that Horatio and I need to talk to you guys about." Cal began. She caught the attention of the young man next to her immediately, and he looked up into her emerald irises with curiosity. As soon as she was certain that they were listening, she continued.

"Well...Horatio and I are heading out of town for a few days and while we're away, you guys are going to stay with Papa Kenwall." she spoke softly.

Absolute silence proceeded to fill the room, but only for a quick second. The brother and sister thought about it, and the room erupted in audible acceptance from Patty and her brother.

It was clear that they enjoyed spending time with their papa, but Horatio winced as he saw a hint of disapproval in the older brother's eyes. Thinking quickly, he decided to have a one-on-one chat with Austin.

"Patty sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and start on your homework. I'd like to talk with Austin for a moment." Horatio suggested. Cal followed her daughter to the table while Austin turned to face the Lieutenant. From there, the older of the gentleman channeled his parenting skills in the best way he knew.

"Everything alright, buddy?"

"I don't know." The dark-haired Duquesne child replied. Horatio dropped his voice level in an attempt to comfort him.

"You know what Austin? I know that you're still warming up to me. And that's okay. But I want you to know that no matter what, you can always talk to me if something's wrong."

The Caine man's words brought ease into Austin's heart, and the boy looked up into the face of the redhead.

"When you and Calleigh leave...you're going to come back, right?"

Horatio was taken aback by the question, instantly wondering why he would ask such a thing. But of course, he was reminded of the unjust and uncertain environment that the two loving siblings were brought up in.

"Of course we are, son." He reassured.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A satisfied grin sprawled across Austin's face, the prior doubt he held just seconds ago fading away with the redheaded Lieutenant's promise. Horatio wrapped an arm around the young man that he was proud to consider a son. Austin too, embraced his father-figure.

Calleigh glanced up from Patty and her homework to see her son and the man she loved hugging after a short conversation. The Duquesne mother grinned happily, knowing what a way Horatio had with children.

**TBC**

**A/N: I understand that there was some confusion about the transfer CSI from night shift. Just to clarify, it isn't Walter. I apologize for not making this clear sooner. One more thing- I may or may not get another chapter up before I leave for camping this Thursday. I will be gone from July 4th to the 8th, so I will try my best to get another chapter out before I leave. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You're a appreciated very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Horatio and Calleigh waved goodbye from the confines of the car as they pulled away from Kenwall Duquesne's condo in Coral Gables. While it was bittersweet to depart at such short notice, the couple knew that it would be in best interest if they took time out of their busy lives to escape the pressures of work.

The redhead sat calmly in the driver's seat while his fingers lay intertwined in a gracious handhold with those of his loving Bullet Girl. Not even the roar of a 747 could drown out the love between them. Their love was stronger than anything that a hardened criminal could throw at them, and it promised to intensify during their awaited vacation.

Miami International Airport came into view for the second time that day, and after finding a reasonable parking space, Calleigh and Horatio headed inside to get everything settled before boarding. Before long, the pair had boarded a one-way flight to LaGuardia Airport in New York. Their destination: Horatio's childhood upbringing of Queens.

The Bullet Girl and her superior sat comfortably after takeoff and the quiet rhythm of the plane's engines soothed their tired minds. It had been a long day for both of them; a day full of ups and downs to say the least. But for now, the promise of a weeks worth of relief kept them going.

Horatio wrapped a careful arm around Calleigh and pulled her in close. The alluring smell of his cologne drew her closer, leaving the Bullet Girl resisting the urge to kiss him senseless then and there. Safe in the arms of the redhead, Calleigh closed her eyes, and exhaustion got the better of her.

While Cal slept, Horatio nursed a cold bottle of club soda. He couldn't help but wonder how the lab would handle their week-long absence. Never the less, he set aside the miniscule feeling of doubt. He trusted his team with his life, and that being said, he was certain that they could keep everything together and then some.

He wasn't sure when, but after awhile, Horatio had sunk deep into the oblivion of slumber himself. The plane had just entered the boundaries of New York when he was awakened by the sing-song voice of an angel.

"Wake up, Handsome. We're almost there." She cooed. The blonde Ballistics expert watched as his azure irises came back to life through the fluttering of his eyes.

The redheaded Lieutenant offered a small smile and leaned in for a tender kiss. She accepted, and the polite voice of the pilot filled the plane.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be reaching LaGuardia Airport in less than ten minutes. On behalf of my co-pilot and our flight attendants, we hope you enjoy your time in New York. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."

* * *

Carry-on in hand, Horatio and Calleigh hailed a Yellow Cab and headed for the LaGuardia Plaza Hotel. Check-in went smoothly, and the couple happily made their way to their room. The key card slid across the door lock, and with a permitting beep, the Caine man and his lover were home free at last.

They carelessly flopped onto the king size bed provided, and didn't bother unpacking. It was late afternoon by the time of their arrival, and the mid-flight naps hardly did anything to nourish their sleep-deprived souls.

Eventually, they both agreed to turn in early; after all, their vacation officially started tomorrow.

The Bullet Girl rested easily as Horatio softy kissed her head. Soon, the steady cadence of their breathing was the only sound heard in their calm room.

As morning approached, the redheaded Lieutenant was first to awaken. He propped himself up on one elbow, his eyes traveling to the beautiful Southern belle resting next to him. The warmth of her body was ever present as was the warmth he felt for her in his heart. To him, he was the luckiest man on earth and then some.

The sun rising on the horizon filled the room with effervescent light and the blonde CSI stirred, happy with what she saw once she woke up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." The Caine man's husky tone was nothing short of therapeutic as it caressed her attentive ears. She rolled her side to face him and Horatio pressed his soft lips against hers in a tender good-morning kiss. The day had hardly started and Calleigh wasn't certain if she was awake, or dreaming.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that for the rest of my life." Cal whispered. Horatio chuckled in response, coaxing a sweet grin from his lover. His laugh was simply intoxicating, along with everything else about him.

"So what's the plan for today, Handsome?" By then, they were sitting up in bed, ready to conquer the day.

"Well, I know I great restaurant where we can have breakfast. After that, perhaps we can take a trip to the Queens Museum of Art?"

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm game."

The morning started off on a rather smooth note as Horatio and Calleigh explored the lively borough of Queens. The gentleman he was, Horatio willingly picked up the tab at Johnny's Italian Cafe after a wholesome and delicious breakfast.

While the sight of his beloved home town brought back many wonderful memories, it also awakened the demons of his past. For the time being, he did his best to hide the dark portion of the place he once called home.

Unbeknownst to him, his efforts were proving fruitless as Calleigh watched the color fade from his features. En route to the museum, he'd stopped dead in his tracks in front of an old park.

"Horatio."

"Horatio." She repeated incessantly to no avail. He stood, frozen, as if he was no longer there.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_He stood completely frozen, almost trans-like. Not even the caring voice of the Southern Belle next to him could coax him from his deep reminiscence. His mind reeled, physically giving the man a headache. The distant memory came back to him vividly, the laughter of his kid brother piercing the air around him._

_"Ray, stop running around like a fool, you're going to get hurt!" Horatio shouted from his vantage point on his favorite tire swing. Little Raymond Caine nodded his head in understanding and slowed his pace. The small expanse of quiet land proved to be a sanctuary for the two young boys. It had been away for the them to escape the alcoholic rampages of Ron Caine. Whether it was for that very reason, or just to have some leisure time to themselves, the two brothers always rejoiced whenever their mother would permit them to go off and have some fun.  
_

_Horatio lowered his school bag and propped it against the aged trunk of the tree. The calm and oddly tepid breeze ruffled his vibrant auburn hair, cooling him off easily. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards in his infamous boyish grin. He envied his brother's ability to forget the darkness that was their childhood. The carefree way that he explored the park area did him proud. After all they had been through, Horatio was elated to see that his drunken father had not stolen their happiness.  
_

_Ever since Raymond was born, Horatio had taken on the duty of protecting his little brother. If ever his father's belt was raised over Ray, he'd run in and attempt to put a stop to it. Sometimes, he'd take a few hits himself. Other times, he was haphazardly vaulted out-of-the-way, only to watch in horror as the oldest Caine man unleashed his anger without a second thought.  
_

_"Horatio, do you think daddy will get mad at us if he finds out we went to the park today?" The quiet redhead hadn't even noticed his brother's presence and it took a moment for him to answer. _

_"I don't know, Raymond. I hope not. Go play some more, we don't have that much time. Did you finish your homework?" He questioned sincerely. The dark-haired child gave a reluctant nod and reached for his bag. _

_"See Horatio! I finished my multiplying cards! I learned my sevens today!" He held up the small paper cards with pride, never giving up the dream that he'd someday be as intelligent as his big brother. As he shuffled through the home-made flash cards, the older of the Caine brothers smiled in delight.  
_

_"Great job little brother, I'm so proud of you!" Horatio threw his arms around Raymond and the two boys gave each other rewarding slaps on the back. They pulled apart, and after putting the cards away, Raymond ran off to play before it was time to go home.  
_

_A half an hour flew by in no time, and Horatio began to gather their school bags. An exhausted Ray Caine joined him a second later, ready to head home and have a nice warm meal.  
_

_Emma Caine stood at the stove and was glad to see her two boys walk in the front door. She set her wooden spoon down and embraced them both in a tight hug._

_"Did you boys have fun?" She kept her attention on them as she stirred the contents of the pot._

_"We had lots of fun momma! I showed Horatio my homework and he said he was proud of me!" Little Raymond declared cheerfully. _

_"Well isn't that wonderful! I'm so proud of you two. My little Caine boys are so smart and charming." She spoke softly as she hugged them a second time._

_"Now go on and wash up for dinner. It'll be ready when you're finished."_

_Horatio and Raymond sat at the dinner table talking quietly with their mother. However, they all froze once they heard the heavy tread of boots on the steps of the porch. The rattling of keys could be heard as Ron Caine fussed with them, trying to find the right one. The door opened at last, and Horatio's face fell once he saw the half-emptied whiskey bottle in his father's hand._

_"What the hell are you starin' at boy?" He grumbled. The young redhead's eyes met those of his intoxicated dad and he replied despondently. _

_"Nothing, dad." The older man dismissed his son's icy glare and pulled up a chair at the table. Emma Caine set a hot bowl of soup in front of her husband and sat back down in her own seat. _

_"How was school you two?" His dark voice halfway startled the family. Ray lit up, and gladly told his father of his day._

_"It was great daddy! I finished my homework and Horatio said he was proud of me!" _

_The eldest of the Caine men looked up from his food and they all swore that they could see a hint of a smile in his face._

_"That's good boy, damn good." His words were beginning to drag on, and after a spoonful of soup, he washed it down with a hefty swig of the strong amber alcohol. The clang of the spoon on an empty bowl signified that he'd finished his dinner. Horatio knew what was to come, and so did his mother._

_"Why the hell are you all so quiet? Don't you know how to make conversation!?" Ron Caine raised his voice, causing everyone to flinch. The contents of the bottle started to decline, and so did its owner's composure.  
_

_"Disrespectful little assholes." He growled under his breath. Finally, Horatio couldn't take it anymore and ushered Raymond from the table. They headed for the stairs, and tried to block out the drunken shouts as best as they could._

_"Horatio! Get your ass back here now!"_

_"Horatio!"_

_"Horatio!"_

* * *

"Horatio! What's wrong?" The Southern belle chided. She endlessly tried to shake him from his thoughts, whatever they might have been.

"Horatio!"

His head shook back and forth, and he felt the gentle caress of someone's hand on his back. His breathing was ragged, and his face still held its pale hue. Calleigh led him to a nearby bench, and eased him down. After he had settled, she stared into his cold eyes with concern. He simply shook his head and buried himself in her embrace. In turn, she threw her arms around him, and held him as tightly as she could.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: I would like to thank my readers for patiently awaiting this chapter. There is no excuse besides the fact that life got in the way. With that, I truly hope you enjoy. (:**

The redhead kept his eyes from meeting those of a concerned Calleigh Duquesne. In his mind, he had made a complete fool of himself. She cupped both sides of his face with her caring hands, and made him face her.

"Horatio, look at me. What's wrong?" She questioned commandingly. Calleigh didn't want to pry, but her lover's pale expression and overall silence made her fearful. The Lieutenant tried to speak, but he found such a small task to be impossible. At a complete loss, he merely shook his head. Cal frowned in displeasure, sensing that whatever it was that made him freeze had hit close to home. Quite literally.

Oh how he longed to tell her everything then and there. He desperately feared what Calleigh would think of him after conveying the lot of his past to her. Surely she didn't want a man who had been beaten into the shadows and weakened, right?

His childhood and beyond had been difficult and torturous at best and as time faded, the wounds both physically and mentally served as reminders of what a damaged man he was. All together, his unspoken ordeals made him a complicated man. His reservation towards anyone who crossed his path along with his complexity made him a part of who he was in the best way, but it didn't change the way he truly felt inside.

"Come on Handsome. I'm taking you back to the hotel." The Bullet Girl wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him from the bench. He opened his mouth, ready to object but he knew all too well that words would have little effect on his determined lover. Together they hailed a cab and the ride was spent in an eerie silence.

Horatio remained distant from himself even as the blonde Ballistics expert eased him down on the bed and called his name several times. At a loss, Calleigh began to rub soothing circles on his back. It put him at some ease, but he was far from vocal.

As she continued her calming motions, a lone tear streaked down the side of the Lieutenant's face and she raised her hand and delicately wiped it away. In her mind, she refused to pry, letting her own brand of comfort put him at ease. But with her heart, it was a completely different story.

Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Her quiet yet melodic Southern tone drew him from his deepest thoughts, and she prayed for a response.

"Talk to me, Handsome. What happened back there?" She whispered. With a sigh, the redhead's smoky voice filled the room.

"Raymond and I used to go to that park..." Suddenly, it all made sense. Calleigh held him tighter, and listened intently.

"We'd go there after school...before my father got home." His voice cracked, and so did her heart. Never before had Horatio opened up about his ordeals as a child. Calleigh thought back to his nightmarish episode back in the hospital, that being her only knowledge of the living Hell that the Caine father had put his children through in the early years of the redheaded Lieutenant's youth.

"I'm so sorry Horatio," she spoke softly as violent sobs attacked his body. He willingly turned to face her and cried on her shoulder as she held back tears of her own. Horatio did not hold back, and even as he felt the soft caress of his blonde Ballistics expert, he couldn't help but feel weak.

"Shh, it's alright, just let it out Handsome. I'm here." Calleigh reassured. As he returned her embrace, it truly felt as if he was holding on for dear life. Perhaps that was what it had come to, could it be that the demons from his past weren't through with haunting him?

The man in her arms had been to Hell and back in the ten years that they had known each other, and the idea that it went even further than she could have guessed was purely upsetting. His drunken father's abuse had pushed Horatio deeper into the shadows, and the tragedy of loss that had enveloped him had done nothing to pull him from the darkness.

While Queens would offer them both a break from the strain of everyday life, it could also reopen once-healed wounds. Calleigh hoped with all of her heart that her superior would find more peace than pain during their time away. And if he didn't, she would be there for him no matter what.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry." The redheaded Lieutenant's muffled voice startled her, and she gently framed his face as his tear-filled irises met hers.

"Horatio, listen to me." Cal begged as he turned away.

"Horatio, please listen." His head hung in despondence, and slowly, his gaze shifted in her direction.

"Horatio, you don't have to be sorry. Just because you're hurting, it doesn't make you weak."

_Was it really that obvious?," _he thought to himself.

The room remained quiet for several moments before Calleigh reached out and drew him back in tightly.

"You'll always be my strong, handsome man. I love you Horatio."

"I love you too, Calleigh."

The pair pulled apart and sat face to face, each searching their eyes for the sincerity that had been conveyed. They found it, and Horatio leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a passionate rendezvous.

Slowly but surely, she returned the kiss, allowing her hands to travel up to his fiery auburn hair. His own worked their magic as they ran up and down her back, his caring touch sending a shiver of delight up her spine.

Minutes ago, his heart was burdened and sadly reminiscent. Now, it was alive with passion and pure warmth. Any doubt that he had before was washed away by her meaningful caresses. And as his masterful hands roamed her body, one thing became apparent.

A fire had been lit between them, and for tonight, not even the bitter winds of the past could blow it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: I would like to give a big thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. You're all appreciated very much! I would have loved to get this chapter up sooner. However, preparation for my freshman year in high school along with recovery from eye surgery went head to head in making it difficult for me to find time to write. With that, I truly hope you enjoy!**

_The laughter of the two Caine boys echoed through the expanse of the wide-open park area. They turned to look at each other, making sure not to slow even for a moment. The pair worked to widen the distance between their pursuing father, delighted when Ron Caine could no longer match their speed.  
_

_"Well played boys, well-played," The eldest man huffed as he caught up with his kids. He swiftly reached a hand out and tousled the vibrant hair on Horatio's head. Though a simple gesture, it made the young redhead reel with happiness. Ron playfully wrapped his arms around his children and pulled them close. These small acknowledgements were rare and then some in nature and whenever their father took the time to show his admiration for both of his sons, it did wonders for Horatio and Raymond.  
_

_"Your pa has two of the greatest sons in the world. I love ya boys." Their dad's faint Irish draw conveyed that of sincerity, making the light breeze around them seem even lighter as they felt their father's embrace strengthen.  
_

_"Now, first one to the other end of the park gets an extra scoop of ice cream!" He announced cheerfully as he took off before Horatio and Ray. _

_His attempts to make it before the boys proved fruitless yet again as the redhead and his younger brother easily vaulted past Ron Caine, their strong and slender legs carrying them forward quickly. Before he could blink, Ray and Horatio powered to the far end near the tree line and as soon as the older Caine man reached them, he found his two sons rejoicing and literally, jumping for joy.  
_

_"I don't think I'll even beat you two. Alright boys, who's up for ice cream?" he announced.  
_

_Those two words put together always lit up a child's face, and it was ever apparent when Horatio and Raymond jumped up and down and cheered victoriously. The abundance of small cart vendors in New York offered a satisfying variety of sweet and savory treats. From hot dog vendors, to ice cream carts, a busy man on the go could grab a quick lunch, and then take his little boy or girl for a scoop or two once he was home. _

_The boys watched in delight as their father exchanged a few singles with the cart owner and one by one, two large scoops of chocolate ice cream were plopped onto cones and served up._

_"Now what do we say to Mr. Walters, boys?" Ron hinted them both. They gave a sincere thank you to the aged man and they were off. _

_The sun beat down on all three of their backs as they made the lengthy walk home. Driving to the park would sure as Hell be a lot faster and easier, but the ability to enjoy the dull heat that had graced New York would surpass a car ride any day.  
_

_"So how are you two doing in school?" Unlike many other children rising in the ranks of each grade at school, hearing such a question filled them with delight._

_"I'm doing good, daddy! I know all of my times tables now!" Ray was reluctant to share the news with his dad. No sooner did he scoop his son up and ruffle his hair proudly.  
_

_"That's ma boy, Raymond! How about you, Horatio?" _

_"I'm doing great, pa. A's and B's." The young redhead smiled up at his father. He was rewarded with a friendly slap on the back and uncommon words of gratitude.  
_

_"Alright Horatio! Keep workin' hard boys, you're both so smart!" He beamed. They all kept their pace, and as the sun began to set, the sky was bathed in a mix of lavender and vibrant oranges.  
_

_Emma Caine sat at the dining room table reading, awaiting her family's arrival. The house was blissfully quiet and the idea that her husband had abandoned the bottle to spend quality time with his family was a blessing. Now, dinner sat on the table warm and ready to eat; The traditional Irish dish Colcannon being the star.  
_

_Before long, her thoughts ceased at the sound of jingling keys and laughing boys at the doorstep. The door swung open as her two sons and their dad walked in, clearly having a good time.  
_

_"Hi darlin,' what's all this?" The Caine woman stood and gave her husband a quick kiss._

_"It's dinner. Did you all have fun?"  
_

_"We had a blast dearie. We ran around the park and I bought the boys some ice cream." Before Emma could toss one of her icy glares his way, Ron was quick to make the best of the moment._

_"No worries, sweetheart, they'll eat plenty tonight." They offered each other a heart-felt smile as they broke apart.  
_

_"Horatio, Ray, go on and wash up for dinner!," she reminded them. Moments later, they both joined their parents at the table and before eating, they all bowed their heads in prayer; Even Ron Caine.  
_

_"__Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." The family muttered 'Amen' while motioning the sign of the cross. Silverware clinked about as the Caine family enjoyed the delicious efforts of their mother and wife's cooking.  
_

_Raymond and Horatio continued to work at the food on their plates, all the while feeling completely nourished. For tonight, their warm and homey meal was not the only source of content feeding their worn souls.  
_

* * *

Horatio stirred from his tender memory some time within the night only to find his beautiful Southern beauty sound asleep in the safety of his caring arms. He thought back to last night's events, and how heightened their love for each other had become.

He could still feel the soothing caress of her hands as they made love ever so passionately in the night. The care and concern that she had shown him beforehand had made their senses deepen that much more; Causing them both to get lost with one another in one moment of climactic emotion.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the gorgeous and loving woman next to him meant so much more than he ever knew. His past would never leave him be, that was for sure. But no matter how burdened or damaged he was by everything that had transpired in his life, her faith in him had held strong. She accepted him; And her love, her presence, Hell, even the thought of her had made him feel what it was to be genuinely happy again.

As Horatio moved closer and nuzzled her neck, he smiled contentedly. For the rest of the night, he would not be plagued by nightmares, for he held his most precious of dreams right in his arms.

**TBC..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up! I will be updating sooner from this point on. With that, I hope you enjoy chapter nine!**

The dull heat of the New York sunrise fell upon the two loving figures early the next morning. Horatio was first to stir, and Calleigh followed suit as he propped himself on one elbow. His boyish grin and tilt of the head served as one of the sweetest awakenings she could have ever asked for. A smile of her own sprawled across her face and her slender fingers became laced in his glistening auburn mane. She drew him in ever so carefully as she matched his dear gesture with a smooth and passion-filled good morning kiss.

"That," he whispered in a Whiskey-smooth tone. "Is the only way to wake up." He allowed her no retort, for a series of quick kisses on his part left her in a complete daze. She readily agreed with him; This was in fact the only way to awaken.

They both treated themselves at a nearby coffee shop as the usual flow of busy New Yorkers went about their business before work. The pair sat enjoying idle conversation and steaming black coffee. Calleigh and Horatio spoke periodically about their duties back in Miami, even though they were vacationing. For most, a vacation was a time to erase the stresses and formalities of life back home, but after so many years at the crime lab, the familial bond that they shared there for the past ten years never lost its grip on their hearts.

A waitress swung by and dropped off their muffins, and as Calleigh turned her attention back to Horatio, she found him staring at her dreamily.

"Let's not waste any time today sweetheart. We only have a few days left in Queens and I want every one of them to be the best."

Cal agreed wholly and allowed her sparkling emerald irises to meet his captivating gaze. Instead of a tense, pained sadness, there was a renewed and rehabilitated feel about him.

Their passionate union had served to strengthen them both; On one hand, vanquishing the darkness of a burdened past, and on the other, conveying enough love and care to last a lifetime.

Calleigh could still feel the spark in his touch; Clear remnants from the previous night. To her, it had been more than just lovemaking. Horatio Caine was a gentleman who carried the weight of the ones he loved on his shoulders before thinking of his own. He had made sure to care for her thoroughly, and in the cover of night, he had done his best to satisfy the woman he loved so much. In her eyes, he easily defined lovemaking with every tender kiss and movement.

Even with the thought of vacation drawing to a close, they both knew that as long as they had each other, time wouldn't matter at all.

* * *

The Queens Museum of Art had a plentiful array of exotic, contemporary and modern art on display and the pair made an entire morning as well as a partial afternoon of enjoying the work that they had to offer. As Horatio and Calleigh walked arm in arm into the dimming evening, a sleek town car greeted them outside.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, welcome back to Queens! Mariano will be happy to see you sir. As well as your lovely accompaniment." The two New Yorkers came together in a respectful hug.

"It's great to see you again, Salvatore. Thank you for welcoming us. Shall we?" The elder Italian nodded and held the rear car door open, allowing them both to get in.

Horatio knew Mariano and Salvatore Donato for many years, and no matter how much time he spent in Miami, the two brothers never forgot about their redheaded friend. While Calleigh was visibly confused as to his intentions, Horatio knew all too well that she would thoroughly enjoy the evening.

The vehicle came to a halt outside a gorgeous restaurant, appropriately named, 'Famiglia di Italia' meaning Family of Italy, as Horatio put it. Salvatore walked around the back seat and graciously opened the door for his guests' of honor.

"Horatio, what's going on?" Cal whispered in awe. She had an idea, but she still questioned her lover. It was no wonder he told her to dress finely; Could they really be attending such a well-known restaurant? She'd heard many lovely things about Famiglia di Italia. However, she was completely oblivious to the fact that Horatio knew the brothers of Donatella Donato.

"You'll see, sweetheart. You'll see." He spoke in a velvety whisper.

As Salvatore lead them in, he gathered two finely designed menus and completed the requests of 'Reservation for Caine.'

"I'll have the Chicken Parmigiana." Horatio requested.

"What about you sweetheart?"

"I'll go for the Panzanella" Cal smiled sweetly. Their waiter kindly nodded his head and made his way towards the small ticket window to place their order. In the meantime, a certain six-foot tall Italian food prodigy appeared before them, beautifully selected bottle of wine in hand.

"Horatio, how wonderful to see you again! And this must be Miss Duquesne, how lovely to meet you," Mariano Donato charmed. The both of them stood to properly greet him and after a warm hug or two, they sat back down. The wine flowed into the glasses swiftly as they made conversation.

"So how have things been in Miami?"

"Busy as usual. Criminals don't take breaks, so neither do we."

"Ah yes," Mariano chuckled, "We never close, as you put it. You're a gifted officer, sir. And I have no doubt that the same is true for you, Miss Duquesne."

Horatio ducked his head and smiled bashfully. "Thank you Mr. Donato. Calleigh is very important to us," The Lieutenant looked towards his Southern Belle. "Especially to me."

* * *

Dinner was served right on time, leaving Calleigh and Horatio indulged thoroughly. Once they finally cleaned their plates and finished their wine, the redhead stood suddenly as authentic melodies of Italy wafted through the restaurant.

"Care to dance, sweetheart?" His voice was nothing but a smoky whisper as he held his hand out to her. She gladly accepted, and they joined the other loving couples in the front of the dining room.

"Horatio Caine, you've outdone yourself tonight. How did you become to friendly with the Donato family?"

They conversed quietly, all the while enjoying each others company.

"I worked for their mother before I went into the police academy. Amazing family, as you can probably tell."

"That's amazing, Handsome! They were lucky to have you."

He tilted his head to the side in its' notorious position, and leaned in. His lips surrounded her own graciously, all the appreciation and love in the world focusing into his caress. They drew apart, and gazes collided.

"And I'm even luckier to have you, sweetheart."


End file.
